The difference between “だが” and “しかし” and “ところが”
The difference between “だが” and “しかし” and “ところが” m: Currently, I am in the middle of studying for the purpose of technical college entrance examination. The fact is that I got the school’s past problems where you take the examination and then briefly tried to do them, but I do not understand the differences in the proper use of “だが” and “しかし” and “ところが” well. The fact is that they are problems where you choose the conjunction or adverb that is correct in each place that consists of a blank space within the problem from among the following word groups, but… For example, 1. みなさんは骨折があれば必ずレントゲン写真に写るはずと思われるかもしれない。（　）、肋骨や手足の骨の小さなヒビは亀裂骨折といってレントゲンで見つけにくいこともある。1 The fact is that it is the ( ) portion of this sentence, but even though I was perplexed, I decided on “ところが”. The correct answer was “だが”. 2. 自分で食事をとれない状態なので、腹壁から胃にチューブを入れて栄養補給をするPEG（胃ろう）をして帰すという話になった。（　）その前に、肺炎で急逝した。2 My answer is “だが”, but the correct answer was “しかし”. 3. 病院で彼は「馬が心配だから早く帰りたい」と繰り返していた。（　）じっさいは、馬はとっくにおらず馬小屋も取り壊されていたのだ。3 My answer is “しかし”, but the correct answer was “だが”. I am always stuck on this kind of problem. I feel like all 3 questions agree with “だが” and “しかし” and “ところが” and do not see a clear difference. The fact is that I also tried to investigate it on the Net, but in the end I do not understand it well as it is. It has truly been a while since performing my studies in earnest and my head is naturally not good 4. If difficult terms are frequently used, I will wind up being confused. If there is anyone who understands them, then please give me an easy-to-understand explanation. 1 “It may appear to everybody that if there is a bone fracture, it ought to be photographed in an X-ray photograph without fail. ( ), there are also times when they call small cracks in the ribs and limb bones fissured fractures and they are hard to find with X-rays.” 2 “Because it is the situation where they cannot have meals by themselves, it resulted in talks where we would insert a tube from the abdominal wall to the stomach, perform a PEG (gastric fistula) that does nutritional supplementation and send them home. ( ) before that, they suddenly died of pneumonia.” 3 “He was repeating, “Since I’m worried about the horses, I want to go home early,” in the hospital. ( ) actually, it’s that there were already no horses and the horse barn was also being demolished.” 4 i.e. “I am not smart.” ---- Answer #1: Japanese is really difficult, isn’t that right…? If you consult a Japanese-language dictionary on hand, there will be descriptions as follows. しかし… Expresses that the opposite thing or incongruous thing as well as a partly different thing and so on from a previous matter will come next. e.g. “約束の時間になった。しかし、かれは来なかった.” 1 だが… Expresses that the opposite thing and the like from a previous thing will come next. e.g. “かれは努力した。だが、失敗した.” 2 ところが… Expresses that the latter sentence is in an opposite relationship with the former sentence. が. しかるに. e.g. “ところが、たいへんなことになった.” 3 (Supplement: しかるに language, それなのに) About 1. The first half of the sentence is about being projected. The second half is about not being projected. Because it expresses the exact opposite thing, it is “だが”. About 2. The first half of the sentence is about medical treatment. The second half is about death. Because the first half and the second are not the exact opposite, it is “しかし”. About 3. The first half of the sentence is about horses. The second half is also about horses. Both are about the situation of the horses. Because they are the exact opposite, it is “だが”. It is about “ところが”, but the handling varies between “しかし” and “だが”. There is “しかるに” as a related connective. We use it as a colloquial style especially in formal settings. In the same flow, we also use “ところが” mainly in the flow of spoken language. How do you like it like this? 1 “It became the appointed time. But he didn’t come.” 2 “He exerted himself. Yet he failed.” 3 “On the contrary, it became a terrible thing.” Gratitude Comments: It is great--!! It is very easy to understand! I was saying “Uh-huh” in front of the screen whether it was a difference like this. I think that I want to read it repeatedly and sufficiently drum it into my mind. Thank you very much. Now I can sleep at last. (Joyful) Source * https://okwave.jp/qa/q7233385.html Other Language * 「だが」と「しかし」と「ところが」の違い Category:Differences